1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors. More particularly, it relates to hermaphroditic connectors. It has specific preferred application in the electronics field. Connectors of the invention have low or controlled impedance and low or zero insertion force. It has applicability to co-axial and multi-axial connectors and to mass connectors and backplane connectors. While the electronics application is the specific and preferred field, there is possible application for some of the principles of this invention in mechanical connectors or various kinds and field of use.
2. Prior Art
This is a crowded art and there are many U.S. patents, referred to by number below, known to the inventor which have some pertinence. U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,865 discloses an electrical connector system with a mating portion longitudinally split so that identical fingers are offset. The fingers flex and are forced in a longitudinal direction for mating. U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,379 discloses identical mating pieces mutually insertable for electrical connection. The contact elements when engaged are slightly spread apart and are in resilient contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,076 is an electrical connector with a pair of connectors to connect with an identical unit. Fingers form an outer circle coextensive with a tubular wall. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 23,547 discloses a quick detachable connector and has fingers insertable into recess areas. U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,869 is an electrical connector with a frictional yielding displacement fit of generally identical mating connecting fingers.
Mechanical connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,339, which discloses a torque transfer device for flexible shaft couplings. Each staff has an extended portion with forked ends defining teeth. The teeth are inserted orthoganally to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,556 discloses a power shaft coupling including a coupling mechanism having elongate square bars defining extensions. These extensions may be mutually inserted in orthogonal positional relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,508 is a universal coupling with bifurcated tongues that mate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,943 is a detachable coupling in which the male and female members are not identical but do have an orthogonal insert relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,222 is a universal joint with yoke members including cross-pintles for connecting the yoke members together.
Other presently known U.S. Patents having interest are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,043; 3,070,769; 2,690,542; 3,011,143; 4,199,208; 3,634,811; 2,996,026; 3,070,769; 2,475,046; 2,470,282; 1,865,300; 2,577,508; 607,607; 3,552,145; 1,171,380; 2,740,271; 4,172,369; 2,460,231; 534,732, and 2,389,115.
It is believed that the present invention is patentably distinct from the teachings of any of the above-cited Patents.